A First for Everything
by spazzgirl
Summary: they say that your first time with someone you truly love is magical. Entry for NaLu Love Fest Day 1 Prompt: First Time. Semi OOC. Story contains Lemons


**A First for Everything**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here with my entry for the NaLu Love Fest going on in Tumblr. It's been a while since I wrote a NaLu smut and when I heard about the Love Fest I just had to join. This will be the first time I'm doing it.**

**The prompt for the first day is "first time."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Summary: **they say that your first time with someone you truly love is magical

**Bwuahahaha what a corny summary LOL. **

**ENJOY!**

Lucy could remember their first date.

Natsu was a complete mess, showing up at her window all scuffed and a total disaster. She could tell that he was trying to do his best, despite it hair was all sticky with hair gel, his button up shirt had lost a few buttons (not that she minded), and his pants were on backwards. After he fixed himself, with her help, Natsu brought her to a fancy restaurant. This restaurant was something she kept talking to Levy about and how wonderful it might be to eat there for a date with a handsome man. Sadly they were kicked out the moment Natsu kept knocking down things because he was just completely nervous. Lucy remembered how embarrassed and how sorry he was for screwing up.

Lucy could remember the first time they kissed.

It was during their third date, in which Natsu took her out for a nice picnic under the sakura tree he dug up for her. It was _very_ messy that's for sure. Their noses kept bumping into one another, Natsu would accidentally bit her lip too hard, and one time he bit her tongue by accident as well. Lucy spent the day with an icepack, thank goodness Gray was around though Juvia was angry at them for interrupting their date, and the fire mage just hung his head in shame.

The celestial maiden could understand that Natsu was not a pro at these things. Each time he messed up, due to nerves, the salamon haired man would apologize profusely and show up the next day at her apartment with flowers. The blonde knew that Natsu was trying his very best for her. She kept telling him that it was okay to act nervous, in truth she was new at the whole couple thing as well. In time, Natsu was calm during their dates, and _god_ he became a good kisser too.

Despite being a pro at being the romantic boyfriend, Natsu was a complete mess when it came to sex.

Lucy could remember how nervous he was when they were making out on her bed, the dragon slayer accidentally bumped his head against her nose. She comforted him when he began to cry for hurting her. After taking her shirt and bra off, with shaky fingers, Natsu couldn't help but blush at the sight of her breasts, especially if it's the same guy that always managed to find his face being shoved between them.

She giggled at the memory of Natsu leaving wet traces from his tongue and kisses. To be honest, it just tickled her and not hot and bothered like her books described. Though one thing for sure the books got right, was how embarrassed she would be if her partner sucked her teats and made loud suckling noises. Lucy was grateful Natsu was wearing his open vest and loved how his muscles felt, but he ending up laughing against her shoulder when her hands roamed on his body. It was even worse when Lucy lightly traced against his sides, the dragon slayer ended up on the floor.

It got a bit easier after regaining his composure and proceeded to leave kisses from her chest all the way down to her navel. The blond giggled when his spikey locks (which were surprisingly soft) brushed against her skin, the fire mage muttered something about her being ticklish and kept it for future reference. She was surprised when Natsu took off her skirt, though ended up laughing at his attempt to rip her panties off with his teeth. He told her that he read it from her novels and wanted to try it out.

Lucy could remember how long Natsu sniffed her dripping core. It was even worse when her juices dripped and hit lips. She could remember how embarrassed she felt when he wrapped his arms around her waist and then nuzzled her dripping entrance. Though he made up for it by showing just how talented his tongue was. She felt his tongue exploring everything her core had to offer him, and continued to eat her out. The blonde would never forget how Natsu told her that she was his new favorite food.

She recalled how fast Natsu took of his pants and boxers, and how her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of his member that sprung from its restraint. One thing for sure, she would never forget the pure look of embarrassment he had when Lucy began to suck him off. Of course he ended up gagging her when he thrusted his hips up really fast, but then pulled out and kneeled in front of her, apologizing for his actions.

When it came to the act of having sex, the son of Igneel was trembling as he tried to put himself inside of her. He kept apologizing under his breath each time he missed the hole and complained that it was too tiny. Lucy herself blushed. The celestial maiden would and could never forget the face Natsu made when he completely thrust himself inside of her, and disregarded the thin membrane.

Natsu found himself crying as he cradled Lucy and rocked her back and forth. He cried at how it was his fault for hurting her and blamed how he failed to protect her. While her books told her that it was the male that soothed their women, Lucy whispered comforting words in his ears hoping he would calm down. It took a while for the two to finally regain themselves and proceed to their intimate activity.

The dragon slayer would freeze each time Lucy cried out his name, only to find himself being told that it was out of pleasure. Finally knowing the difference of a cry a pain from a cry of pleasure, Natsu continued. Lucy tried to instruct Natsu to either slow down or move faster, in which caused him to become confused. It took a while for him to find the right rhythm, Lucy would have Natsu to move fast after each thrusts, in which he would roll his eyes, causing Lucy to glare at him.

Lucy would never forget how wonderful it felt when she reached her orgasm, though Natsu was still raring to continue. She blushed when he asked her if she could on her hands and knees, though she didn't question about how he knew about the position, probably from her novels again. She loved the feeling of his hard body against her back, it was like he was protecting her from the world. Lucy found herself having another orgasm. She was surprised that she came again, this time happening at the same time Natsu came inside of her.

Chocolate brown eyes found themselves looking down and at the white substance dripping from her entrance. As she fell down, she could hear Natsu laughing from behind her, telling how her knees wobbled like a newborn colt. Lucy threw a pillow at his head, knocking him off the bed. She blushed when his length came into view as he stood up, and it redden even more when she got a nice view of his toned ass, as he made his way towards the bathroom. Coming back with a wet cloth, he began to clean up the mess, knowing that she didn't want to go to sleep feeling all sticky.

She sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her back against his chest. Lucy could hear the soft snores emitting from her partner as he fell asleep. One thing for sure, Lucy's novels were completely wrong, that none of those romantic happened during a couple's first time. That the male was supposed to make the female feel all needy and make her feel good. No, with Natsu it was completely different. It was felt more realistic, she wasn't expecting him to be a sex god during their first time. Instead she got a much more, gentler Natsu, and that was something more that she could ask for.

**END**

**Phew finally done, this was something I've been wanting to do. I wanted to write a NaLu smut in which Natsu and Lucy could act like their actually selves. I wanted to really get their character right and how they would be if they were to have sex. I feel like during a couple's first time, they would be embarrassed and find themselves laughing or making mistakes. So that's what I wanted to incorporate in here.**

**I mean let's be honest, Natsu would still blush if he were to see Lucy's boobs, and not by accident. I wanted to show a much more realistic NaLu smut with the pairings characterisitics. I mean I like it when Natsu acts all sexy and a sex god, but let's get real here people, it's getting redundant. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


End file.
